


Cabin Fever

by powerofxfanfic



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerofxfanfic/pseuds/powerofxfanfic
Summary: Summary: Perhaps the greatest fear is not of monsters or of men, but of what has been left unsaid between us for so long…Seasons 1-2 are fair game for spoilers, but nothing overt. You know my game, I use script type dialogue. M is for Mulder, S is for Scully, etc.





	Cabin Fever

Cabin Fever (Part One)

Summary: Perhaps the greatest fear is not of monsters or of men, but of what has been left unsaid between us for so long…

Seasons 1-2 are fair game for spoilers, but nothing overt. You know my game, I use script type dialogue. M is for Mulder, S is for Scully, etc. 

Disclaimer: I am borrowing the characters for some playtime. Don’t worry, I will return them to their rightful owners (Chris, Fox, 10-13). 

Feedback: I’m always grateful for your thoughts!

And on with the show…  
••••••••••••••  
Have you ever felt really close to someone? So close that you can’t understand why you and the other person have two separate bodies, two separate skins? – Nancy Garden  
••••••••••••••

Deep in the Maine woods a creature lives. The Penobscot tribe tells the tale of this mythic bird; half man, half eagle, with a head of a moose. When he is disturbed, his wrath brings intolerable cold, causing complete disorientation in its prey, enough so that he can draw them deeper into the darkness, closer to his lair. Many hikers have disappeared in the Katahdin Mountains never to be seen again. You’re only hope of survival is to run. Run very fast, and find shelter, before the cold freezes your muscles and the claws tear your flesh. 

••••••••••••••

I am running, Scully’s hand tight in mine, as we make our way through the night. The branches smack against our legs and faces, I hear her hiss from the sting. A very dim light serves as our beacon ahead of us. The screams of the creature ring out into the night, surrounding us. 

M-We’re almost at that cabin…keep running…

Scully doesn’t respond, conserving air for the last few yards of the sprint. How her strides manage to keep up with my own is quite amazing, but I keep her hand tightly in mine, so nothing snatches her away from me. We finally reach the cabin, my body slams into the wood of the front door, and a fumble in the darkness for the door knob. I’m relieved to find it unlocked and I pull Scully in behind me, slamming the door shut. The small lantern in the window, the one that so graciously led us here, flickers and dies, with the gust of air from the slamming door. We are thrust back into darkness. The screams outside have stopped suddenly. The only sounds are our labored breathing. 

S-What the hell was that, Mulder? 

M-I think we found the Pamola…

She sighs. She needs to catch her breath before she argues with me about the unlikeliness that we were chased by a monster. I reach into my pocket and pull out a mini-mag lite, and start searching for a lamp or candles. Scully collapses onto a dusty couch as I dig through cabinets and drawers. I find two lanterns and a book of matches. I light each one and strategically place them in the single room cabin. I grab an old dictionary and start ripping out pages and tossing them in the small fire place. Luckily there is a small heap of firewood next to the hearth. I really didn’t want to have to take my chances outside. Once I have the fire started, I plop on the couch next to Scully. I wince at various cuts and scrapes, the annoying sting hitting me all at once, now that the adrenaline is on the decline. 

S-What’s wrong? 

Winded, survival mode Scully is slowly morphing into Dr. Scully. She starts running her hands over my head and chest. 

M-There is a benefit to you running behind me…I think I took a hit from every branch and bramble coming down that mountain trail. 

She starts rifling through the cupboards, gathering second hand medical supplies, and a couple of towels. She kneels in front of me, placing the lantern on the small side table, so she can take better inventory of my injuries. There is a large, damp spot on my right side. She touches the fabric and pulls her fingers away; rust colored blood stains her fingers. She slowly peels my sweater away from a gash on my side. 

S-This is pretty deep, Mulder. I’m going to use this towel and some masking tape to cover it. 

M-You would have been an excellent asset to any wagon on the Oregon Trail. 

She chuckles as she tears pieces of tape for my makeshift bandage. I watch her tend to me, like she has so many times. Though I would never admit it to her, I don’t so much mind the bangs and scrapes when I know she is going to be the one patching me up. Her small, strong hands on my stomach, my arms, my shins, is like a dose of morphine. I feel no pain, just warmth and comfort. 

S-We should probably find some blankets and towels to put on the floor next to the fire…we are going to need the heat. The temperature had to have dropped…30˚? 

M-The curse of the Pamola…

S-Really, Mulder? A moose-bird was chasing us? A moose-bird that can control the weather? Isn’t that a little too Greek-mythology, even for you? 

M-Native Americans have been convinced of its existence for over a century. That’s why there were so many animal hides and arrowheads outside of the cave. They offer gifts and sacrifices in exchange that the creature will not harm their people. 

Scully finds two large quilts and arranges them on the floor. I toss her the cushions from the couch and she starts making what I would describe as a fort. I smile at the thought of young Scully making forts with her siblings, mugs of hot chocolate and a book of scary stories nearby. Then I think of adult Scully curled up in a pillow fort, in nothing but a t-shirt. Better yet, my t-shirt. I push this thought to the back of my mind. The thought of Scully in nothing but my t-shirt will make sleeping next to her damn near impossible. 

S-Looks like this is the best we are going to do—but we should be able to stay warm and get some rest...hopefully enough to make the rest of the descent in the morning. 

She pulls off her hiking shoes and tosses them. She removes her gun and holster, placing it next to her shoes. She hangs her jacket on a small hook and makes her way back to the floor bed. I like watching her. I like pretending in situations like this. I pretend that I get to fall asleep next to her every night after watching her little night time routines. I imagine that when I lie down next to her, she curls up against me, her head on my chest, my arms around her waist. Sometimes I wonder if my subconscious chases danger, only so that I am allowed these little indulgences with her. If so, my subconscious is a sick bastard. 

Scully settles underneath the quilt, her head on the pillow, looking up at the ceiling. After a few seconds, she turns towards me. 

S-You coming to warm me up? 

I smile and start my own strip down; hiking boots, followed by gun and holster, jacket and belt. She lifts the quilt so I can slip in next to her. The fire crackles behind Scully, casting a glow around her form, making her seem almost angelic. We lay facing each other, but I haven’t reached for, not yet. I always wait for her to initiate closing the gap between us in situations like this. As time passes and we become closer, as partners and friends, I have found that she does. 

M-I’m sorry we are stuck in the woods…again. But at least we aren’t covered in glowing green insects. 

She smiles. 

S-I’m part of the X-files now…your quest is my quest. 

I reach over and tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. It is hard to remember what the X-files were like without her…what my life was like without her. The thought makes my chest tight; it feels like I’m drowning. 

M-I just know I would never be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because…because I was careless. 

S-Mulder, I trust you with my life. I know you would never intentionally put me in danger. And I also know that you would do everything in your power to limit the harm that came to me, even if it meant the harm would come to you.

M-I would risk my life to save you, Scully. I promise you that. 

S-I know, Mulder. I know. 

She inches closer to me, nestles her head beneath my chin. I put my arm around her, protectively, place the softest kiss on top of her head. Somewhere along the way, I became so possessive of this woman. When I am not with her, I am thinking about her. I dread long weekends. Actually, I dread all weekends, counting the seconds until she is back in my presence. Everything about her ignites my senses. If I were asked to define beauty, I would describe Scully. Her bright blue eyes shake my soul. Her mouth is perfect in both shape and color. Her fiery red hair is a sharp, stunning contrast to her porcelain skin. 

S-Mulder? 

Her voice, a whisper, breaks the spell of my thoughts. 

M-Yes? 

S-What are you thinking about?

My pulse quickens. There is so much to say…but I am hesitant, cautious. I feel her arm snake beneath the hem of my t-shirt, her delicate skin like satin against mine. I swear I feel her tremble, but I can’t be sure if it is her or me. 

M-I was thinking…

‘Pace yourself’, Mulder… ‘Don’t scare her away…don’t risk losing the connection you have in hopes of something more.’

M-How irreplaceable you’ve become in my life…That I wish I could protect you from all the evil on this planet…that I wish I could go back in time and meet you sooner. 

She pulls me closer. 

S-Oh, Mulder…

Her voice trails off. Maybe I have said too much, frightened her. Maybe she is writing a request for transfer letter in her head. Panic starts to set in. I am about to make light of my confession, explain to her it is only natural for people to get emotional when they face a near death experience, when I feel her. More specifically I feel those flawless lips place a kiss on my throat, then another lower on my neck. 

S-We can’t go back in time, but we can make the best of the time we have…

Scully wraps her arms around my neck, pulls herself up, leveling her lips dangerously close to mine. She stares at my mouth and I stare at hers. This is one of those moments we all have in life. A moment when desire and need become not so distant relatives, and the lines of what is right and what we wish was right are blurry. There is no going back if I close this gap and devour her in a kiss. I tell myself a simple kiss will satiate my hunger, will silence it. But the more rational part of my brain knows better…knows that a kiss with Scully will only lead to addiction; I will be desperate for another fix, for something more. How could I be so careless? I look deep into Scully’s eyes, hoping to find a similar struggle. 

M-I want nothing more than to kiss you…you have no idea how hard it is to…

She cuts me off. 

S-Kiss me…Mulder, kiss me like this is our last night on this planet. 

M-I don’t know if I can stop myself, Scully. 

S-I won’t know if I want you to stop unless you start. 

In most cases, I would take a hard stance against logic. But in this particular case, her logic seems downright unbreakable. So, without any further hesitation, I lean down, brush my lips against hers. I start softly, slowly, giving her every opportunity to pull away and change her mind. But she only moves closer. And after a few glorious seconds, she opens her mouth to mine, allowing my tongue to explore. What started as so gentle, almost innocent, quickly gains momentum, and our hands begin their own explorations, the kissing becomes feverish, frantic. My hands have moved from her back, to her hips, and now I find my hands on her ass. Parts of me are becoming painfully aware of our proximity. Scully pushes me onto my back and I want to cry from the separation. She pulls her sweater over her head, carelessly tosses it on the floor, and lowers herself on top of me. I run my hands over her bare back as she straddles me, grinds against my denim covered erection. 

M-Jesus Christ, I want to be inside of you so bad…

S-Tell me. Tell me how bad you want me…

Before I could begin, the cabin door swung open, a man’s voice clapped like thunder through the night. The search party had arrived. 

••••••••••••••

To be continued…  
Part two is almost complete! I had to give them the chance to finish what they started.   
The continuation is titled “Long Weekend” and will be posted as such. Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued…  
> Part two is almost complete! I had to give them the chance to finish what they started.   
> The continuation is titled “Long Weekend” and will be posted as such. Thanks for reading!


End file.
